The Truth is Never Simple
by Lady of Balfonheim
Summary: Marquis Halim Ondore has convinced many nations to meet as new United Ivalice, but things go awry no thanks to Clan Margrace. Can Basch fix it? BaschxAshe, PeneloXVaan, Fran, Balthier, and many characters from FFXII. Happy B-Day present for Maudiebeans!


**Author's Notes:** Dedicated to my dear buddy Maudiebeans (who does more wonderful things for me than I could ever, ever do for her...but I hope you like this anyway!) Happy Belated Birthday! Mwah!

**Update: A spin-off of this tale has been co-written by myself and Maudie- look to my bio page for a link to this new story. :)**

**Warning:** Game Spoilers

**Summary: **This story takes place near the end of the game: Shortly after the fall of the Bahamut, following the announcements made by Judge Magister "Gabranth", Larsa Solidor, and Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca that Vayne was dead and the war was over.

Also, it is a bit AU, in that Balthier and Fran do not disappear for a year after the Bahamut event, but instead stay in Rabanastre beside Ashe.

**Tole and Toth** and **Basilio Margrace **have been kindly loaned to me by their creator **Maudiebeans (and Maudie co-created ****Narcisco Margrace with me- THANK YOU!)**, you can see more of her characters in her wonderful story **Final Fantasy XII: Zodiac. **

**Disclaimer: **I own my own characters and the storyline of this one-shot...Square Enix owns everything else in the entire world.

* * *

**.• The Truth is Never Simple •.**

_"The truth is rarely pure and never simple."_

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

The young man struggled, yet again, with the strap to his pauldron.

Watching him hop around in a slow circle, with one arm flailing over his head, was beginning to grate on the older man's nerves. He was a seasoned soldier and normally calm and patient, but under the pressure of the current situation, he had to take a long deep breath to settle his growing anxiety.

He grabbed the boy too roughly, then fastened the last part of his Damascan suit of armor into place.

"Never did I imagine, I would don one of these horrid sets." Another man had also finished dressing in the heavy armor of the Knights in the Order of Dalmasca. Haughtily he held out his gloved hands, inspecting the protectives.

The oldest man spoke again, "Would you care to trade?" The pitch of his voice was low and rumbling under the frightening horned helm that enshrouded his face.

Balthier eyed the Archadian Judge's armor for a very quick moment, "I've had enough of that armor to last a lifetime, thank you."

"Mine smells wierd." Vaan was sniffing at the inside of his helm.

"We do not have much time; already they arrive." With a whipping motion of his black cape, Basch squared off to face the two 'Dalmascan Knights'.

"Vaan pay attention." Balthier gripped the teen firmly by one shoulder, causing the boy to quit arranging his awkward helm and straighten his stance. He lifted his burdened head toward the fallen man that was once one of the most revered captains in all of Dalmasca's history.

Basch quickly gave the men some pointers on the proper military stance and behavior for Knights of Dalmasca. Time had been short and resources low for trusted men to be put in charge of keeping the young queen protected during this unstable and possibly unsafe political gathering. Basch knew of no men he trusted more with Ashelia's life than the two that stood before him, and Ondore had agreed. Both Basch and the Marquis had decided not to tell Ashe, as the young queen already had more than her fair share to worry about during the upcoming meeting. Adding concern for the safety of two of her closest friends, seemed an unnecessary burden for her to bear.

It pained Basch deeply that he could not stand proudly as her knight, instead he would remain hidden in Gabranth's armor and represent the Imperials by Larsa's side. Hiding a sigh, he sent the two to their appointed stations and turned to make his way to the private chamber where his new Lord waited with Judge Zargabaath.

...

Vaan and Balthier entered the grand council room where the impromptu meeting of world powers was to take place.

Dalmasca had been chosen as the meeting site, because of its central location and to honor the near tragedy that had been averted just days prior. After the upheaval of Emorer Gramis Solidor followed closely by his son Vayne and the additions of Asheila B'nargain Dalmasca and Larsa Farrinas Solidor as new benevolent world leaders, Marquis Halim Ondore had urgently called out to all the nations of Ivalice to come together and meet. Though tensions were high, it was because of his fine reputation as a fair mediator that his requests were answered favorably. Now, representatives of many of the nations in Ivalice would soon be arriving. Ondore had not only invited the warring super powers of Archadia and Rozzaria, he had also asked that many of the peaceable smaller nations be present. It was his hope to have all nations, neutral and military alike, form a new United Ivalice.

As the two false Dalmascan Knights found their stations on either side of the doorway, Balthier noticed that they were not alone in the grandly presented meeting room. Someone had already entered the space. One of the members of Rozzaria's Clan Margrace looked up at them in surprise. It was no doubt one of Al-Cid's older brothers: he seemed to be tucking something quickly inside a small pocket in his jacket. Tall and noble, he strode casually away from the small banquet table and made his way toward them and the door.

"Excuse me, I see the meeting has yet to begin." The dark-skinned man looked from Balthier's helmed face to Vaan's.

He was several inches taller and a bit thinner than Al-Cid, with a beard that hung from the tip of his chin in a thin dark braid. However, his flamboyant dark red leather jacket and skin tight black pants painted him a Margrace, and Balthier was sure this man was none other than an older brother to Al-Cid.

The man stroked and pulled at his braided beard for a moment, then confirmed the pirate's notion. "I shall see if I can't locate my brothers."

With that, he left the meeting room, giving Vaan a rough clap on the shoulder on his way out.

...

Basch felt deeply uncomfortable and strange inside his dead brother's dark shell. Just yesterday, he had undertaken the task of scrubbing Noah's dried blood from the armor; the experience had been one of the most deeply painful he had ever endured. He found himself unable to speak to anyone for a long moments afterward, for fear his voice would break.

Upon his arrival to Ashe's palace, Zargabaath had supplied him with a new helmet to replace Gabranth's damaged one. The man loyal to Archadia had eyed Basch warily. The grey haired Judge Magister had scrutinized him for a moment unnerved, no doubt, by his likeness to his former colleague Gabranth. He had nodded respectfully to him however, after Larsa stepped close to Basch's side. Prior to this encounter, the young lord had briefed Zargabaath fully on the events that had unfolded over the past few days. He knew this Dalmascan Knight, branded a King-Slayer, would now step into his brother's place, and from this moment on become Judge Magister Gabranth.

Now the two tall men flanked Larsa, keeping the fledgling emperor safely sandwiched between them.

...

Ashe and her uncle Halim made their way toward the meeting room. Bringing up the rear of the small entourage, walking side by side, were Ondore's trusted Rebe advisers, Tole and Toth. These two were as much bodyguards to the Marquis as allies and advisers in turbulent times such as these. For the time being, the two had put their tendency to bicker aside, and were now walking with their furry, felinesque heads held high and regal.

...

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Balthier seethed.

After the departure of Al-Cid's sibling, Vaan darted quickly over to the table of refreshments. Not much was was on display, just a small selection of breads along with with some fresh fruit. It wasn't the food that had drawn the young sky pirate in training, however.

Vaan eyed the frosty pitcher of iced water and nearly moaned with desire. He began yanking at his helm hurriedly.

"Vaan!" Balthier spoke through clenched teeth.

"Real fast... Gods, I'm so thirsty!" The teen grasped the crystal carafe, then tilted the whole thing up to his mouth and drank greedily.

Balthier began to tilt his head and moan his disapproval, but then heard the sound of footsteps echoing along the approaching corridor. "Vaan! Someone is coming!"

...

Ashe and Ondore entered through the meeting room's large doorway just in time to catch one of the Dalmascan guards hurried steps clanging loudly back into position. A crease furrowed the queen's forehead as she gave the knight a disapproving glance. The man, in return, bowed low before her.

"Your Magesty."

Ashe stopped and turned back to the uniformed soldier, lifting an eyebrow. Something about his voice seemed very familiar. She gazed upon him for a moment then shrugged it off and continued toward the grand oval shaped table that took up most of the room.

Halim Ondore moved to his place at the head of the table and stood stoically facing the door, making sure to give the visible statement that he intended to continue his important role as mediator among the most powerful nations of Ivalice.

The meeting was about to begin.

...

Ashe moved to Marquis Ondore's right side, Tole and Toth moved to the two large velvet upholstered chairs on his left. She was freshly washed and dressed this day in a beautiful silver gown. She was feeling very nervous, however in her new position as Dalmasca's queen. The sole leader to a wounded country. Today she looked every bit a royal, though just days ago she had been struggling through grime and blood to save Dalmasca along with her very own life; now that the battles were over she felt strangely empty and alone.

A large shadowy figure filled the doorway, and as Ashe glanced up, those feelings melted away.

She saw through the man's fearsome looking exterior as if it were made of glass. Every movement of his body was familiar to her; she watched the way he gently swung his arms as he strode behind the young Emporer of Archadia. Unable to help herself, she smiled at him as he approached the table. His helm turned in her direction, and she felt the anxiety in her chest lighten as his unseen cool, gray eyes fell upon her.

_Basch._

_No, she wasn't alone._

Ondore bowed respectfully to Larsa, Gabranth and Zargabaath and motioned to the part of the table reserved for the representatives of Archades.

...

Next, Al-Cid sauntered in, trailing behind his two oldest brothers. He threw his hands up in a gesture of exasperation when he caught sight of young Emperor Larsa. It was clear that the three representatives of House Margrace had been having heated words and Al-Cid seemed to be making little head way with the two older men. No sooner were the men of Rozzaria situated directly across from the Archadians when a very short creature entered the room followed by a hume; to those already seated around the large table just the top of the Nu Mou's head was visible. He neared his chosen chair beside the Rozzarians and began trying to climb into it with great difficulty. As the stubby creature's struggle continued, Al-Cid seemed to grow increasingly unsure whether he should assist him with getting into his chair. He put his hands tentatively close to the Nu Mou's rear-end for a brief moment, then quickly dropped them in relief as the creature managed to finally climb up onto it. Once he could see over the surface of the table, his small beady eyes surveyed the room through furry white bangs.

To the great surprise of many, Fran entered the room next, followed closely behind by two additional scantily clad vieras. All three Margrace brothers slipped their dark glasses down their noses for a better view of the statuesque creatures as they crossed the room and settled between the Archadians and the pair from Mount Bur-Omace.

Shocked again, everyone turned their attention to the entrance as the Garif Great Chief's antlered head caught in the doorway. He had ducked his tall body low to clear the doorway's height, but had failed to twist his head enough to clear the width of the opening. Another garif behind him began trying to pry the antlers loose from their jammed position.

The two knights on either side of the doorway both turned to watch the struggling garifs. Ondore gave an impatient wave of his hand, signaling for the soldiers to assist them. Both men moved forward quickly and began helping with the Great Chief's heavy antlers; the shorter of the two, however, seemed unable to refrain from reacting to the humor in the situation. The taller one whispered to him in hushed seething tones, but this did nothing to stop his partner's shoulders from shaking with laughter as they struggled.

Ashe placed her forehead in the palm of her hand, mortified.

Suddenly the Great Chief came free and the whole bundle of them came stumbling forward. Quickly the the two soldiers returned to station and the tall garifs moved forward to take the remaining seats at the table.

...

Ondore stood and welcomed everyone to the unorthodox gathering. "I humbly thank each and every one of you for answering my request. Though many nations have undergone drastic change and loss, we needn't fall into turmoil. We can move forward together; unified and at peace with one another. Today we can form a new Ivalice."

There were a few murmurs about the room.

"Let me begin by introducing those present." He placed a hand briefly upon his chest, "I am Marquis Halim Ondore, Headminister of the Sky City of Bhujerba and representative of the nonpartisan territory of Dorstonis." Gesturing to the two Rebes beside him he continued, "These are my colleagues and advisers Tole and Toth."

He looked to his right and smiled down at Ashe. "With honor, I introduce Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, the sole sovereign to the nation of Dalmasca, and our host. It is my hope that all present acknowledge her as the rightful heir to Dalmasca's throne and accept her as queen." More whispers rippled through those gathered and many nodded in her direction. Ashe smiled warmly, honored to see so many faces that had helped her and her friends during the tumultuous events that had led up to this day.

Ondore's gaze shifted to the three dark haired men next to Ashe, "Narcisco, Basilio and Al-Cid Margrace of Rozzaria's Ambervale of Clan Margrace, we are deeply grateful to have your participation." Basilio and Al-Cid had already respectfully removed their dark glasses, and now as the center of attention, they grasped the opportunity to flash winsome smiles. Narcisco, however, remained sullen and hidden behind his dark lenses.

Next, the Marquis' eyes fell upon the lone Nu Mou beside Al-Cid. "Ahhh... welcome Ivaness, an Acolyte from Mount Bur-Omisace." Ondore quickly glanced at his notes before adding, "Accompanied by Hymms, a Kiltias that served alongside the Gran Kiltias himself, His Grace Anastasis."

"Who would still be alive if it were not for the greed and ruthlessness of the Imperials!" Narcisco fumed, brandishing a finger toward Larsa and the two judges beside him. "Such an atrocity... how can we just sit and ignore this!?"

Basch tried not to shift his weight. Bearing the burden of blame for the horror at the holy temple was something he had not expected and it was very difficult to sit and silently accept.

Ondore raised his hands calmly. "Please, no persons present in this room took part in the tragedy at Bur-Omisace." At the mediator's words, the Rozzarian man folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head to demonstrate his silent disapproval. Ondore returned his attention back to Ivaness and Hymms. "Welcome, we are honored by your presence."

The Marquis moved his attention to the next group at the table. "It is a sure sign of positive changes for all Ivalice that representatives of the viera of Eruyt Village have decided to join us." The three viera calmly sat and allowed Ondore to speak on their behalf. "I'm sure most of you know of the laws that forbid any viera to leave "The Wood" surrounding their village and be allowed to return. I understand that law has now been amended."

"Under the dire and unusual circumstances," Fran's melodious voice spoke up in answer to Halim's words, "the viera of Eruyt have decided to answer the Marquis' request. My sisters have a great respect for Lady Ashe and have decided to attend this meeting for the good of all Ivalice." Fran's burgundy eyes surveyed those around the table for a moment before continuing, "With me are Rael, Chief of the Wood Warders; and Hala, Leader of the Salve Makers." Her eyes came to rest upon Ashe. "I am Fran, simply a friend of the queen."

Surprised to be referred to as a friend, Ashe returned Fran's gaze and fought for a moment as tears of emotion threatened her eyes. She took a breath to steady herself and smiled warmly at the viera; Fran touched the young queen deeply by smiling at her in return.

Continuing around the table Ondore turned to his left, "Emporer Larsa Ferrinas Solidor of Archadia's House Solidor", his introduction was rudely interrupted again by a scoff from directly across the circular table. The Marquis fixed the moody man momentarily with a disapproving gaze as Al-Cid raised his hand abruptly toward his older brother to silence him. Narcisco waved his hand vaguely in Ondore's directing signaling for him to continue. "We openly welcome Emporer Solidor as well as Judge Magisters Zargabaath and Gabranth." Halim bowed toward the two judges, both of whom nodded respectfully as each was acknowledged in turn.

"Finally, it is my privilege to introduce Great Chief Uball-Ka and War-Chief Supinelu, noble garif from the land of Jahara." The attention of everyone shifted to the unusual antlered duo before them. Hala's gaze fixed intently on Supinelu which caused the burly garif to shift nervously in his already uncomfortable chair. "Like the viera, the garif's visit here is an exceptionally rare occurrence. We are deeply honored by your presence." Uball-Ka responded to Ondore with a strange hand gesture of respect as the Marquis bowed his head to him in response.

"I thank each and every one of you for coming, and hope that during this gathering we may set some new parameters for open and peaceful communication among us all."

With that, Ondore gracefully sat back in his place at the table's head and the meeting of world leaders, the very first of it's kind, officially began.

...

Thanks to the Headminister's excellent skills in mediation, the meeting quickly became productive. The lines of communication between the varied nations continued opening and soon they were energetically discussing important issues such as land boundaries, trade, a universal money system and airship travel across borders.

Ashe was listening carefully to Al-Cid suggesting a unified effort to restore the holy temple at Bur-Omisace when she vaguely noticed a servant moving near the refreshment table. The bonneted girl lifted the pitcher of icy water from the surface and made her way over to where the queen sat. As the girl began to pour water into her glass, Ashe did a double-take.

The pretty blond leaned close to her ear and whispered, "No way are we letting you out of our sight."

Ashe blinked in surprise, then cleared her throat and gazed about the room, hoping no-one had noticed the exchange.

She glanced over at the guard that was now slouching with apparent boredom and was sure he kept lifting his visor with one finger. It appeared he was trying to get gain some fresh air inside his helmet. The guard with the proper stance seemed to notice his counterpart's behavior, to Ashe's embarrassment he reached across the doorway and gave the shorter guard a firm shove. His distracted partner was unprepared for the physical assault; He took several clanging footsteps to one side before catching himself.

Once again, Ashe lifted an eyebrow.

'Judge Magister Gabranth' cleared his throat abruptly and propped one elbow on the table. It was impossible to see which direction he was looking, but Ashe noticed as he slowly made a fist with his right hand that rested upon the table's surface. His gaze seemed fixed upon the two Dalmascan Knights.

...

Narcisco Margrace had watched with great interest as the fetching blond servant girl picked up the pitcher and approached Ashelia. After filling the Queen of Dalmasca's glass with water she started around the back of the meeting table toward the pair from Jahara and the Archadians beyond. A wicked smile began to creep up onto his dark shark-like face as he eyed her movements.

Suddenly she tripped.

The pitcher went flying from her grasp and shattered loudly upon the intricate marble floor, sending shards of crystal and chunks of ice in every direction. Several of the individuals in the room jumped in surprise and Hymms even let out a small yelp. Basch slowly leaned back in his chair to make sure the girl was alright before leaning back forward to bring both gloved hands to his masked face for a brief moment. He was beginning to regret his decisions.

Unnoticed, Narcisco made a fist with one hand and thumped the surface of the table in frustration.

Penelo popped back up with bright red cheeks.

"Sorry!"

Ashe's mouth suddenly went very dry. She glanced down at the cool water inside her glass, then lifted it to her rose-colored lips and drank deeply.

...

Basch was engaged in a small side conversation with Lord Larsa and the elderly Great Chief when he suddenly had the unnerving feeling of being watched. He slowly turned his head and was snared by a deeply engrossing pair of pale blue eyes.

Ashe was staring at him. _Hard._

He was taken completely off guard for a moment, both by her beauty and by her extreme focus in his direction. He shifted in his chair and let out a small cough, hoping to shake her out of the daze she seemed to be in. To his dismay, she lazily lifted her elbow onto the table and placed her chin into the palm of her hand. She gave him a warm smile, then sighed deeply and simply continued to gaze in his direction.

Basch watched with alarm when she suddenly stood and began walking around the table in his direction, never taking her eyes off him. As she passed Ondore and the Rebes she reached out with one hand and began petting Toth between his pumpkin colored ears.

"Oh, you're soft...I've always wondered what Rebe fur felt like." She grinned at the cat-like individual then looked to her uncle whose mouth had dropped open in disbelief.

"I love you Uncle." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Ondore. He widened his eyes and looked around the room as he patted her back. Some in the room were starting to notice the queen's odd behavior, Fran being among the first.

"And I love you... is everything all right, Ashelia?"

"Yes uncle." Ashe released Ondore then turned her attention back to Basch.

This concerned the false judge immensely.

Ondore furrowed his brows and watched as she slowly wandered to where the two garif sat beside the Archadians. She tore her eyes away from Basch and looked down at the two antlered man-like beings. Completely unabashed she reached out and touched the grand horn-like growths that crowned the head of the Great Chief.

"These are amazing!"

By now, everyone present has turned their attention toward Dalmasca's new queen.

She turned and looked down at Supinelu, "May I see under your mask?"

"Ashelia..." Ondore began, but Great Chief Uball-Ka made a motion to silence him.

Supinelu turned to look at the Great Chief who nodded his head once in assent. He hesitated for a moment, then brought his large hand up and unceremoniously lifted his mask. Everyone in the room stared at him in silent wonder. War-Chief Supinelu face was striking, almost beautiful and far more like a hume's than Basch had expected. There was a sharp hawk-like quality to his features; his eyes were a reddish-hazel and the auburn feathers on his head grew away from his forehead, looking very much like a mane of reddish hair.

Supinelu caught Hala's rapt, awestruck gaze and he looked away from her bashfully.

"You are very handsome. I would like to see more garif without masks."

At Ashe's words, the War-Chief blushed even more deeply and slipped his mask back into place.

Basch looked to Ondore, who looked back at him helplessly. Both men watched warily as Ashe moved away from the pair of garif and, once again, moved in on her target. She kept her eyes fixed on Basch, and he watched incapacitated, as she approached and stopped very close to where he sat. She reached out and began fondling the tips of the horns that adorned his helm. Larsa's mouth dropped open for a moment, he glanced over at Penelo who had both her small hands held tightly over her mouth in disbelief, then he quickly jumped to his feet and faced Ondore.

"The Queen is not well."

Ondore nodded and moved swiftly toward Ashe. "Ashelia," He approached her from behind and took her by the hand. "Come with me please."

"But I want to stay with..."

Basch stood and interrupted her before she could finish, "I shall assist you."

Gabranth, Ondore and Larsa ushered the queen through the doorway between the two shocked and staring guards.

...

Once in the hallway outside the meeting room, all three began urgently whispering, while Ashe sleepily looked back and forth among them.

"Ashelia are you alright?"

"Of course she's not alright!"

"Magesty..."

"Ashe look at me... do you feel ill?"

"I think she has been drugged."

At that statement, Ondore and Basch both stopped questioning her and looked down at Larsa.

"What!?" Basch's response was a bit too loud.

Ondore and Larsa both began urging him and Ashe further down the corridor.

"With what?...How do we know what she has been given?...What if it causes her harm?...What if she has been poisoned!?"

"Gabranth calm down."

"I can not!"

Ondore stopped and looked at the knight. "Take her to her chambers. I am going back in there to sort out what has happened." The Marquis turned to make his way back toward the meeting room and Larsa followed closely behind him. Basch gently urged Ashe to follow him in the opposite direction.

...

He and Ashe rounded a bend and entered the smaller hallway that led to the living quarters. Once safely out of sight, the knight removed his arm that was gripping her elbow in a formal manner and quickly slid it about her slender waist where he could support her more fully. The brief lapse in his grip cause her knees to buckle slightly.

"Basch."

They were not yet comfortably out of earshot, so he regretfully reprimanded her in a low, gentle tone. "Highness...you must not call me by that name."

She twisted her body toward him and gripped the curled horns of his helm in each of her small hands then yanked his head roughly down toward her. "You are Basch fon Ronsenburg the most trusted an honored knight in all of...!"

"Ashe!" He had no choice but to clamp his large hand firmly over her mouth, stifling her words. Now the fearsome looking Archadian Judge was tightly gripping Dalmasca's petite Queen around the waist with one hand and tightly covering her mouth with the other. It didn't take him long to realize he had never felt so much of Ashelia B'nargain Dalmasa's supple body in his grasp before.

Immediately, he berated himself for his thoughts and looked around apprehensively. Being caught in a position like this could earn him another long visit to the dungeons of Nalbina. He felt Ashe body grow limp against him and he looked down at her in alarm. Her pale eyes were beginning to roll back under her lashes. Suddenly all the worries in Basch's world melted away, save for the well-being of the woman in his arms. He wasted no time, bent his knees slightly and lifted her body into his strong arms in one smooth, effortless motion.

His black cape billowed behind him as he lengthened his strides, and began moving quickly down the corridor toward Ashe's personal bedchambers. Holding her upper body against his chest, he moved one gloved hand onto the back of her head and allowed her head to rest there. He gently let her head fall back and looked down into her face, extremely concerned. To his surprise, her eyes were open; she was gazing up at him with a most unusual lazy look on her face. She looked lovely, his mind tried to push away the fact that the expression on her face was nothing less than sensual.

...

Just as Ondore and Larsa came back into the conference room, Al-Cid stormed up to his older brother and shoved him roughly. "Tell me you didn't!"

"I have no regrets!" Narcisco looked around the room, "I have no reason to trust anyone from Archadia!" He turned and brandished a finger in Larsa's direction, "Especially not a child! He cannot possibly be making Arcadia's military decisions on his own accord!"

"What is the meaning of all this?" Ondore moved toward the the members of Clan Margrace. "I believe I can speak for all of us present, when I say we demand an explanation at once."

Narcisco narrowed his eyes at Ondore, then let his eyes scan the faces that all watched him closely, many present were nodding in agreement with the words of the marquis.

"Speak." Great Chief Uball-Ka spoke only this word, then fell silent.

"Fine." With that, Al-Cid's older brother turned to the assembly and explained what he had done.

...

Basch pushed through Ashelia's doorway, then slammed the door shut with a swift back kick of his boot. He quickly moved toward her bed then placed her gently on top of the coverlet. He was about to straighten his back when he was suddenly pulled forward as Ashe's arm lashed out and gripped his arm. He stumbled forward a step, then sat roughly on the side of the bed with a small grunt of surprise.

"Magesty," He began but was again interrupted by the young queen.

Ashe sat up quickly, then grabbed his helm in a motion too quick for him to evade. Before he knew what was happening, she tore it off his head and carelessly tossed it on the floor. He watched it roll a few inches then turned back to her; what he saw made his eyes widen.

She was advancing on him like a cat.

"Highness..." He scooted back toward the foot of the bed warily.

"Do you know what it's like...Basch?"

"High...Highness?

"To be so close to you all this time and not be able to touch you?" She reached out with one hand and clamped it hard over one of his knees so he couldn't move any further.

"I...I..."

"To want you," She moved close and traced her fingertips over the line of his jaw, feeling the golden hair that framed his face for the first time, "and not be able to have you?"

"Ashelia."

Ashe ran her fingers roughly into his shaggy blond hair and gripped the back of his head.

A...Ashe."

"Basch I love you."

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out save for a small pathetic croak.

She lunged forward and kissed him madly. He reeled for a moment, then wrapped his strong arms around her tightly, partly due to the passion of the moment and partly because he was loosing his balance. His battle with gravity was not one he could win, and in one quick motion they both tumbled off the end of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thump.

...

Several moments later the young Emporer of Archades approached the door to Ashe's rooms. He discovered Basch standing outside her door, wringing his helmet in his hands and looking quite dazed.

"Is everything alright?" Larsa stepped closer to him. "You look as though you have seen a Nightwalker."

Basch looked at Larsa and opened his mouth to speak though no words would fall from his lips. He turned to look at the grains of wood upon the queen's closed door, as if he might find the words he sought upon them.

Genuinely concerned, Larsa placed a small gloved hand upon the armor of his guardian's arm. The child did his best to sound as comforting as possible to the large man that stood before him. "What is it? Is it to do with Ashelia?"

At that, Basch's head snapped back toward Larsa. "She...she..." He ran his free hand through his golden locks in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture. "She is still suffering from the effects of the poison...We must to find out what she has ingested...We must fetch a healer."

"Basch." Larsa interrupted him. "Ashe will be fine, we know what it is, and it was Clan Margrace that tainted her water. They've admitted everything to Ondore, we are trying to sort..."

Suddenly Basch was furious at the smarmy Margrace Brothers.

"Do they think this was some sort of joke!?" His normally calm demeanor finally crumbled completely as he raised his voice in anger. He gripped his helmet fiercely, nearly pressing dents into the metal with his fingertips. "They...they have given the Queen of Dalmasca some sort of potion to increase her libido...to make her crazed for passion!? How dare they insult her honor in such a way."

Larsa removed his hand from Basch's arm as if it had suddenly burned him and reeled back a step. He stood gaping at his protector's words for a moment, then suddenly, the young emperor was almost completely unable to stifle a laugh.

"Basch...the serum was meant for my water glass, not Ashelia's."

Basch furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Yours My Lord?"

Larsa cleared his throat, not quite sure how to continue, "Yes, Basch... the potion that Ashelia drank...was not intended to have _that_ effect."

"Well clearly it does...as some sort of side-effect...she was...nearly..._out of control_." Basch suddenly clamped his mouth shut as Larsa began turning an alarming shade of red.

Larsa covered his face primly with his white gloves, unable to look at Basch any longer.

"Basch it was _truth_ serum."

The hollow, metallic clang of Gabranth's helm slipping from Basch's grasp and dropping to the floor was followed by a very drawn-out and uncomfortable silence.

...

Meanwhile...

Penelo cheeks flushed pink as Vaan advanced toward her, his eyes bright and glimmering. He had shed the irksome, smelly helm and left it abandoned somewhere, just like his post. She took several steps backward, but soon found the wall in the darkened pantry of the empty, palace kitchen impeded her from progressing further.

"Vaan... what...are... you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Vaan slowly stepped so near to her that she could feel the heat radiating out from under his armor. He raised one arm and flattened his hand out upon the wall very close to her golden hair, then dipped his head down toward her. She shuddered as his long, pale bangs tickled against her smooth cheek.

"Penelo... there is something I need to tell you."

* * *

¤: (\(\

¤: (- .-) :

•.. (,('')('')¤°﹒‧°‧° .


End file.
